Un lourd secret, une vie difficile
by Atlantea
Summary: Ne vous êtes vous jamais demandé pourquoi Hermione n’invite jamais les garçons chez elle pendant les vacances ? Voulant forcer Harry a avoué son amour à Hermione, Ron va entraîné son ami dans les secrets de celle-ci qui ne sont pas forcement tout roses.
1. Default Chapter

**Un lourd secret, une vie difficile…**

**_Résumé : Ne vous êtes vous jamais demandé pourquoi Hermione n'invite jamais les garçons chez elle pendant les vacances ? Voulant forcer Harry a avoué son amour à Hermione, Ron va entraîné son ami dans les secrets de la jeune fille qui ne sont pas forcement tout roses…_**

_**Bon, tant que j'y pense rien n'est a moi sauf le script… **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

-C'est dommage qu'Hermione ne soit pas là, répéta le garçon pour la énième fois.

Son ami soupira :

-Je savais que tu aurais du lui dire, affirma-t-il.

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! s'emporta le premier.

-Si, si, insista l'autre, tu aurais été moins casse pied !

-Ah, ah ! Très drôle Mr Weasley, vraiment très drôle !

-Enfin, Harry, tu es amoureux d'elle, je le sais, tu le sais, même Ginny le sait, alors tu attends quoi ? Et ne me parle pas de Tu-Sais-Qui !

-Si justement ! Vous êtes largement assez en danger sans que j'ajoute de l'huile sur le feu ! Tu oublis que Voldemort a failli te tuer cette année ! Et en cinquième année, au Ministère, Hermione est passée prés aussi !

-Ah ! Harry, stop ! ordonna Ron. Tu ne crois pas que c'est à elle de décider ?

-De toute façon rien ne dis qu'elle m'aime, trancha le Survivant.

Son ami le regarda avec un sourire moqueur. Irrécupérable ! Ce garçon était célèbre, puissant, beau et _irrécupérable_ ! Mais il n'était pas dit qu'un Weasley abandonnerait si facilement.

-Allons la voir !

Harry passa près de s'étouffer.

-Tu plaisantes ?

-Pas du tout !

-De toute façon on ne sait même pas où elle habite ! argumenta l'orphelin.

-Tss, tss, tss… Harry, tu es un sorcier ! De second cycle qui plus est !

Ron prit donc l'affaire en main… Et c'est ainsi que, la veille de son anniversaire, Harry Potter, le Survivant, se retrouva entraîné par son meilleur ami dans les dédales de Londres.

Les deux sorciers marchaient depuis une heure s'enfonçant toujours plus dans la vieille ville et dans des quartiers de plus en plus pauvres.

-Ron, tu es sûr de là où tu nous amène ? soupira Harry. Je vois mal Hermione habiter ici !

Le rouquin jetait successivement des regards inquiets autour de lui et sur la sorte de boussole qu'il tenait dans les mains. L'objet magique était formel, leur amie n'habitait pas loin de l'endroit où ils étaient. Comment était-ce possible ? Il avait toujours imaginé –tout comme Harry– que la préfète vivait dans un endroit plutôt chic. Alors que faisait-elle dans la partie mal famée de la capitale britannique ?

-Ron, si Hermione est vraiment ici je ne pense pas qu'elle veule qu'on le sache.

-Tu veux qu'on fasse demi-tour ! s'offusqua le sorcier.

-Non, mais qu'on prenne plus de précautions oui. Tu as la cape d'invisibilité que t'a prêté Maugrey ?

-Oui…

-Mets là et continuons, intima Harry en mettant la sienne.

Une fois invisibles les deux amis continuèrent leur chemin.

-Christopher ! Roger ! Revenez ici ! Laissez cette pauvre Anaïs en paix ! s'exclama soudain une voix, les faisant sursauter.

Les deux petits garçons interpellés –qui ne devaient pas avoir plus de dix ans– se tournèrent vers la personne qui les avait rappelé à l'ordre. Harry la reconnu tout de suite malgré sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux : c'était Hermione. Les points sur les hanches, les sourcils froncés et le visage sévère, elle semblait en colère.

-Merlin, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je vous punisse avant que vous ne compreniez ? Cessez de l'embêter ! Je vous en pris !

-Mais, Hermione… protesta un des enfants.

-Ne te cherche pas d'excuses Roger, coupa la jeune fille, je sais qu'elle n'est pas très gentille mais vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas facile de se retrouver ici, soyez gentil avec elle, aidez la… Nous savons tous que perdre ses parents n'est pas facile !

-Pardon, 'Mione, fit l'autre gamin, on va essayer, promis.

La sorcière lui sourit. Puis elle reporta son attention sur d'autres enfants qui jouaient.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? murmura Ron en voyant la scène.

-Regarde le bâtiment, lui dit Harry.

L'immeuble dont il parlait était une bâtisse de l'âge industriel, entièrement fait de briques rouges, pour le moins miteux. On voyait qu'il n'était plus de première jeunesse. Au dessus de la vieille porte de bois rongée par les vers des lettres à moitié effacées constituaient les mots : _Orphelinat de Ste Jeanne d'Arc_.

Qu'est-ce qu'un orphelinat venait faire dans cette partie de Londres ? Qui plus est un orphelinat portant le nom d'une sainte française brûlée par les anglais ? Et qu'est-ce qu'Hermione faisait là ?

Alors que la nuit déclinée déjà dans le paysage grisâtre, urbain et tendu de cet endroit, alors que deux sorciers invisibles se posaient de plus en plus de questions, une jeune fille tapa dans ses mains.

-Allez les enfants, on rentre ! cria-t-elle.

Une ribambelle de gamins de tout âge se dirigea à cet ordre à l'intérieur de cet orphelinat miteux qui était leur maison. Les deux sorciers, toujours dissimulés sous leurs capes d'invisibilité, les suivirent.

Les enfants s'attablèrent dans une cacophonie mémorable, ce qui ne semblait pas gêner Hermione outre mesure. Elle servit leurs plats aux orphelins et se mit elle aussi à table.

Harry observa la pièce. Les murs étaient toujours de cette couleur rouge brique qu'arborait la façade mais semblaient, contre toute attente, plutôt propres. Les tables de bois étaient, comme la porte, attaquées par les vers et le fait qu'elles tiennent encore debout tenait de miracle ! Il en allait de même pour le banc.

Mais tout cela ne semblait pas embêter les enfants qui mangeaient joyeusement leurs pâtes dans une écuelle de ferraille datant, d'après Harry, de mathusalem… Le Survivant compta rapidement les membres de l'assistance : cinquante enfants étaient attablés autour de l'antiquité faisant office de table sans compter Hermione et une femme qui devait approcher des quatre-vingt ans.

La femme en question avait un visage rond et ridé duquel émané une gentillesse fatiguée. Ses cheveux gris étaient attachés dans un chignon soigné et elle discutait avec Hermione.

L'entrée d'un hibou qui alla directement se poser près de la sorcière provoqua un brusque silence dans la salle, ce silence fit sourire le Survivant : il était quasi-religieux et les yeux des enfants brillaient d'un éclat de curiosité et de fascination pour un monde qu'ils connaissaient en rien ou si peut. La jeune fille détacha la lettre de l'animal, le caressa et lui offrit un morceau de pain avant qu'il ne se renvole. Alors elle reporta son attention sur l'enveloppe qu'elle avait dans les mains et pâlit avant même de l'avoir ouverte. Elle l'ouvrit d'une main tremblante.

-C'est pas vrai… murmura-t-elle en lisant le parchemin.

Harry reconnu le sceau de Poudlard sur l'enveloppe et fronça les sourcils. Quelles nouvelles de l'école pouvaient bien mettre son amie dans un tel état.

-J'aurais du m'en douter… continua-t-elle dans un murmure avant de laisser échapper un long soupir.

Les portes de la "salle à manger" s'ouvrirent sur ces entrefaites laissant entrer ce que Harry et Ron avaient toujours prit pour les parents de la sorcière.

-Comtesse Granger, Comte Granger, salua respectueusement Hermione en se levant pour accueillir les deux adultes.

-Hermione, qu'est-ce que cette lettre ? demanda sèchement la comtesse.

-Euh… ça… c'est… euh… bredouilla la jeune fille.

Sans prendre le temps d'attendre plus d'informations le comte lui arracha le parchemin des mains pour le tendre à sa femme. En lisant l'écrit la noble passa par toutes les couleurs.

-Il n'en est pas question ! rugit-elle.

-Mais, Comtesse… protesta Hermione.

-Non ! cria la comtesse Granger d'une voix frôlant l'hystérie. Elle n'ira pas ! Nous avons fait une exception pour toi et nous le regrettons chaque jours ! Pas question de recommencer !

-Je vous en pris, supplia la jeune sorcière.

-Non ! intervint le comte. Pas question Hermione !

-Et si j'arrête d'aller à l'école ? Si elle y va à ma place ? Holly devient vieille et elle ne pourra bientôt plus s'occuper de l'orphelinat, laissez là y aller et je laisse tomber mes études pour m'occuper à temps complet de l'orphelinat !

Soudain les deux nobles semblèrent indécis. Hermione le savait, elle avait joué sa dernière carte pour aider ses gamins. Elle priait intérieurement Merlin que cette femme accepte le marché… Ces enfants le méritaient…

-D'accord, conclut enfin la comtesse, mais à une condition, je ne veux plus que tu es de contacts avec le monde des sorciers. Plus_ aucuns_ contacts ! _Jamais_ !

-Bien, fit la sorcière d'une voix cassée.

La femme retrouva alors son air hautain et impassible.

-Bon, reprit-elle, sachez tous que des inspecteurs viennent ici demain après-midi, je veux que tout soit impeccable sinon…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend mais les enfants savaient pertinemment qu'il ne valait mieux pas avoir de problème avec la directrice… Les deux époux partirent mais la gaieté qui régné dans la pièce avant leur arrivé. Hermione regardait la porte close le visage fermé, sans expression.

Puis elle s'approcha d'une fillette de dix/onze ans et lui tendit la lettre avec un sourire franc. L'enfant regarda successivement la lettre, Hermione... Hermione, la lettre… la lettre, Hermione… La jeune sorcière se mit à rire.

-Ce n'est pas une farce Danaé !

-C'est vrai ? Je… je suis une sorcière ?

-Mmm… Laisse moi réfléchir, fit la Gryffondor mimant une intense réflexion. Tu fait disparaître les souries du dortoir juste parce qu'elles t'ont fait peur, un fait apparaître mystérieusement des flaques d'eau sur le chemin de la comtesse, tu as une lettre de McGonagall… Je dirais : oui, tu es une sorcière !

Une palette de sentiments diverses et variés passèrent sur le visage de Danaé, de la joie à la peur en passant par la surprise. Puis elle se retourna vers Hermione et lui lança un regard empli d'inquiétude.

-Mais… et toi ? J'veux dire…

-Ecoute Danaé, la coupa la jeune fille, j'ai eu la chance de pouvoir aller à Poudlard pendant six ans, pendant six ans j'ai pu m'évader d'ici et rêver à des jours meilleurs. Tu as aussi cette chance, ce serait égoïste de ma part de ne pas te la laisser.

Sous sa cape Harry eu un sourire. Egoïste ? L'Hermione qu'il voyait là était tout sauf égoïste… De toute façon, même sans ce qu'elle venait de dire l'année passée avait prouvé –si besoin il y avait– que son amie n'était en rien nombriliste !

-Mais, tu ne pourras plus jamais aller à Poudlard ! protesta vivement la fillette. Plus jamais voir tes amis ! Et…

-Danaé. Je suis assez grande pour faire mes choix. Je veux que tu sois heureuse. Ca suffira à me contenter !

-Merci, bredouilla l'enfant en se jetant au coup de la sorcière.

Le repas se finit rapidement dans un silence gêné. Hermione alla ensuite coucher un à un les enfants, les deux espions la suivirent dans sa tache se glissant après elle. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans une pièce pourvue d'un lit unique qui rappela vaguement à Harry le placard sous l'escalier et le fit grimacer. Le reste du mobilier de la pièce se résumait à un vieux bureau et des étagères sur lesquelles étaient plier de vêtements Moldus ainsi que de sorcière et rangés des livres divers, beaucoup portant sur la sorcellerie. Sur le bureau une chouette blanche attendait patiemment le retour de la maîtresse de lieux.

-Hedwige, sourit Hermione, je m'attendais à te voir.

Elle caressa gentiment l'animal et sortit un morceau de pain de sa poche pour le lui donner.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire la lettre, donc il va falloir que tu patientes un peu.

La jeune fille prit un morceau de parchemin et sa plume. Elle commença à écrire mais il était clair qu'elle était fatiguée et elle avait le plus grand mal à rester éveillée. Comme si elle le comprenait Hedwige lui prit la plume des mains.

-Tu as raison Hedwige, je suis trop fatiguée, je vais écrire n'importe quoi… Tu es géniale, dit Hermione en la caressa, tout comme ton maître d'ailleurs.

Ron réprima juste à temps son envie de rire mais laissa tout de même échapper un gloussement que son amie sembla heureusement ne pas avoir entendu. Il avait vu juste ! _« Je suis génial, »_ se félicita-t-il.

Harry, de son côté, ne savait pas comment prendre les dernières paroles de la préfète… Ron avait-il raison ? Est-ce possible que… le jeune homme avait mal à la tête à force de se poser des questions sur les sentiments des autres. Il avait toujours était nul à ce jeu là, c'était de notoriété publique alors à quoi bon ?

Pendant ce temps Hermione s'était levée, avait attrapé des habits et s'était dirigé vers une porte que les garçons n'avaient pas remarquée en entrant. Le Survivant sentit son complice passé près de lui pour la suivre mais il le rattrapa au vol l'empêchant de parvenir à ses fins. Une fois la porte refermée et verrouillée, le rouquin se débarrassa de sa cape.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas la suivre ? fit-il à voix basse.

-Idiot, répondit son ami sur le même ton, c'est la salle de bain ! Tu ne vas pas l'espionner sous la douche tout de même ?

Le pauvre Ron rougit jusqu'aux oreilles réalisant ce qu'il allait faire. Dans la salle de bain l'eau commençait à couler.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda le roux.

-On sort pour le moment, ça vaut mieux.

Les deux sorciers sortirent de la chambre.

-Elle ne pourra plus aller à Poudlard ! s'exclama soudain Ron.

-Je sais…

-Elle ne pourra plus avoir de contact avec notre monde !

-Je sais…

-On ne pourra plus la voir !

-Je sais Ron ! J'ai entendu ! cria Harry faisant sursauter son ami.

-Va la voir.

-Quoi ?

-Harry, va la voir, dit lui que tu l'aimes. Fais le sinon tu t'en repentiras toute ta vie ! Moi, je vais voir Dumbledore pour voir si il peut faire quelque chose…

Sans laisser au Survivant le temps de dire quoi que ce soit le rouquin partit en courant, non sans avoir remit sa cape d'invisibilité. Quand à Celui-Qui-A-Survécu, il n'était pas sûr de survivre à cette histoire. Maudissant Ron, il se plaça face à la porte de la chambre d'Hermione et… regarda la poignée ! Sa main s'avançant et se reculant… Il ne savait pas quoi faire…

L'eau s'était arrêtée depuis longtemps et un silence complet était tombé sur l'orphelinat. Pourtant… Harry était sûr d'entendre un bruit étouffé… Des sanglots… Le Gryffondor prit une profonde inspiration et entra sans bruit dans la chambre, maudissant –encore– Ron pour ses plans foireux. Hermione lui tournait le dos, la seule chose qu'il voyait été ses épaules secouaient par ses pleurs… C'était elle qui pleurait. Cette constatation déchira le cœur du jeune sorcier… Voir celle qu'il aimait pleurer était quelque chose qu'il détestait.

Détectant la présence de son maître Hedwige poussa un long hululement. Hermione sursauta et se retourna. Elle se figea en voyant Harry qui s'approcha et essuya ses larmes.

-Ne pleure pas, lui susurra-t-il.

Pour toute réponse elle se jeta dans ses bras, toujours secouée par des sanglots. Le jeune homme resserra l'étreinte en lui entourant la taille de ses bras. Petit à petit, les sanglots de la sorcière s'espacèrent pour enfin s'arrêter. Mais elle ne changea pas de position pour autant, elle était si bien dans les bras de son ami. D'ailleurs le terme ''ami'' ne convenait plus à ce qu'elle ressentait depuis longtemps…

-Je ne veux pas… hoqueta-t-elle en se blottissant contre le torse du garçon.

-On trouvera un moyen, murmura-t-il tendrement à son oreille, je te le jure.

Hermione s'éloigna légèrement de Harry et releva la tête. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent le Survivant vit dans les yeux de la jeune fille toute la confiance qu'elle lui portait. Elle croyait en lui et en ce qu'il lui avait dit… A cet instant il se jura de tout faire pour tenir sa promesse…

-Merci…

Un sourire fendit les lèvres du sorcier. Il essuya de ses pouces les larmes qui résistaient encore sur les joues de celle qu'il aimait sans la quitter des yeux. Dans le regard des deux jeunes gens on pouvait lire tout l'amour qu'ils se portaient l'un à l'autre. Ce qui se passait là se passait de mots. Doucement leurs visages se rapprochèrent et leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans un baiser plein d'amour et de tendresse.

Près de la porte de la chambre un espion invisible sourit et sortit discrètement alors que les deux amoureux approfondissaient leur baiser. Une fois dehors il eut un sourire victorieux.

-Ron Weasley, marieur de héros ! scanda-t-il en bombant le torse. Je suis génial !

Sans se défaire de sa bonne humeur le sorcier lança un charme sur la porte de son amie pour que les deux tourtereaux soient tranquilles et il partit en sifflotant vers Poudlard pour parler, comme promis au professeur Dumbledore…

De leur côté Harry et Hermione continuaient à s'embrasser. Un frisson courait le long du dos de la jeune fille. Le sorcier la serrait de plus en plus fort, une main sur sa taille, l'autre dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre qu'elle ne savait plus où finissait son corps et où commençait celui de son compagnon. Et elle s'en moquait…

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il enfin.

-Je t'aime aussi, lui répondit Hermione sur le même ton avant de re-capturer ses lèvres

Ces lèvres si douce dont il avait tant rêvé… Son coeur se mit à battre plus fort ainsi que celui de sa partenaire. C'est dans un jeu de lèvres parfait que ce dernier commença de douces caresses et qu'Hermione se sentit légèrement défaillir. Elle descendit ses mains sur le torse de Harry pour les enfouir sous son t-shirt. Elle n'eut aucun mal deviner la structure parfaite de ses abdos forgés par les combats et le Quidditch.

A bout de souffle ils se séparèrent un peu restant tout de même très proches, Hermione remonta ses mains en empruntant le même chemin qu'à l'allée alors que Harry commençait à déposer de légers baisers sur son cou. La sorcière s'abandonna totalement ses baisers et sentit les boutons de sa chemise s'effacer les uns après les autres. Le Survivant cessa sa tache quelques instants pour laisser sa compagne lui enlever son t-shirt puis finit de déboutonner son vêtement tout en l'embrassant avec passion. Et c'est avec fougue qu'elle répondit à ses baisers et caresses. Le sorcier fit glisser ses doigts sur la hanche de la jeune fille. Toujours aussi doux, sans gestes brusques il la conduisit petit à petit jusqu'au lit qui n'attendait qu'eux…

C'est avec amour et passion qu'ils se débarrassèrent de ce qui les séparaient encore pour vivre enfin ce dont ils rêvaient secrètement longtemps, laissant place à leurs seuls sentiments et oubliant leurs problèmes quels qu'ils soient…

* * *

_**Et voilà la petite histoire… Si vous voulez que j'en fasse une fic' dites le moi, pour l'instant ça reste un 'One Shot'…**_

_**A plus !**_

_**Atlantea**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**MAD 23/06/2010 :**__ **Bobmarley07be **a écrit une suite pour ce OS, j'ai mis le lien dans ma bio. Voici le titre pour chercher par vous-même : Harry Potter et le Coffre de Lumière. Pour ma part, je n'exclus pas d'écrire ma propre suite mais je ne garantie rien et en tout cas, ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour pour le moment... _


	2. Une suite

Bonjour à tous.

Juste un petit mot – je supprimerais ce chapitre dans peu de temps – pour vous dire que **Bobmarley07be **a écrit une suite pour ce OS, j'ai mis le lien dans ma bio. Voici le titre pour chercher par vous-même : Harry Potter et le Coffre de Lumière.

Bonne lecture.

Atlantea


End file.
